


Tides of Fate

by Dalet



Series: ∞ beginnings [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: “Iwasan Archadian,” Balthazar answers sharply, “back then. I bargained it for my freedom. Surelyyou,of all people, can understand that.”Cass stares, then slowly looks away, a small smile following a long moment’s thought.“Maybe you’re right,” he admits. “I apologize.”“But you still won’t reconsider.”“…No.”Cass kicks off, the bike rising skyward.“What about you?” Balthazar calls one more time. “Who were you before you left the Wood?”“Do you really have to ask?” Cass smiles wryly. “I was a viera, back then.”---Short stories (and some fanart) of Balthazar & Castiel in the roles of sky pirates Balthier & Fran.
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural), Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Series: ∞ beginnings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/484847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is also found on my Tumblr sideblog [HERE](https://everymeloveseveryyou.tumblr.com/tagged/u:+ff+xii).

Cass is missing his clothes up there because Fran’s fetishwear design needs a _complete_ makeover,

and as you can tell by the filligree on that headpiece, I’m going to be there a while.

* * *

** 1. **

“It’s _‘Balthazar,’_ by the way,“ he calls out, his determination to have the last word getting the better of him.

The obstinate viera deigns to pause and glance back. He almost looks amused.

“I know,” he says. “I’ve seen your wanted poster.”

Balthazar crosses his arms.

“Then you know what I’m worth.”

His hand on the door, the viera stops again, arching an eyebrow. “A life sentence?”

“A riveting escape,” Balthazar answers, cocking his head with a smirk. “You may put on a good show, but it’s all for naught if you can’t make an exit.”

The viera’s smile fades back into irritation as he turns away.

“That’s of no value to me,” he says, stepping into the hall. “I have yet to be caught.”

But he pauses one last time before Balthazar can respond.

“And it’s ‘Castiel’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, since the bastards at Square Enix refuse to even tell us how Balthier and Fran met, I’m left to do all the work around here.
> 
> After being outmaneuvered by him while chasing the same mark, Balthazar proposes he and Cass work for it together instead of around each other, but Cass is put off by Balthazar’s overly theatrical antics.
> 
> When Balthazar beats him to the next clue and throws the Imperials off their trail just for good measure, Cass is at least willing to acknowledge he’s not just doing it for fun. He graces Balthazar with his name as a token of good will. Or at least tolerance.
> 
> But even if Balthazar is his equal, he’s still not his ally. Tune in next time...


	2. Chapter 2

** 2.1 **

_It’s not even here anymore._

Cass leans against the desk and sighs deeply. Despite all his hard work, there’s no other conclusion to make.

_Was it moved?_

He certainly doesn’t want to consider the alternative. Not again.

Cass’ ears prick up at the harsh sound of metal footfalls. Two soldiers are on their way into the room.

_I suppose I should just ask them._

By their shock, they don’t seem to have come _looking_ for him.

“Stop!” they shout. “Don’t– don’t move!”

One guard rushes him, tearing open Cass’ pack without even cuffing him, while the other fumbles for his handheld comm.

“We’ve caught her, it’s a viera–”

But the guard holding Cass’ bag shakes his head.

“–er, but she’s not the thief.”

 _“Another one?”_ comes the reply. _“Lock her up quickly and get back to your post.”_

“Sir!”

* * *

“Was something stolen?” Cass politely asks his guards on the elevator to the cell block.

“Be quiet.”

“But you don’t know who took it.”

The guard raises his hand. “I said, be _quiet.”  
_

* * *

The elevator doors slide open, and Cass steps into the hall.

“Don’t worry, I know just who to look for,” he assures the unconscious guards, tossing them the handcuffs and their keys.

“Unfortunately.”

* * *

_Oh, how I **love** a shake-up in the final act._

Balthazar watches the guards race about like headless chickens.

_Why, if I didn’t know better, I’d almost think they had **lost** something._

Prize in hand, and no recalcitrant viera around to disdain him, Balthazar was a mere five hundred yards from a flawless exit until the commotion.

_But it certainly isn’t **me** this time._

He holds his breath as two guards run up along the other side of the wall.

“Sir!” one of them pants into his comm. “East wing here! She’s not coming this way!”

_“She”…?_

“Pardon me–”

The guards jump in surprise as Balthazar casually rounds the corner. “–but ‘she’ would be…?”

“S-sir–!” the guard yelps, “East wing! There’s another intruder here!”

 _”And the viera?”_ comes the reply.

_Of course._

”She’s– hey!”

“Where was the viera last seen?” Balthazar barks into the comm.

“You! Give that–” the protester is silenced with the butt of Balthazar’s gun. Holding the other at its point, he repeats the question.

“Did you hear me? Where was the viera last seen?”

 _”She escaped on foot from the holding cells!”_ his unwitting comrade answers. _“We’ve lost track of her, but she’s–”_

A distant hum drowns out the comm.

“She’s _what?”_ Balthazar shouts over the rising noise.

_“She’s on a–”_

Balthazar drops on instinct as the hum swings low over his head.

“Get on!” Castiel yells over the hoverbike’s motor.

Balthazar jauntily tosses the comm to the remaining guard and leaps onto the bike.

“They’re both here!” the guard scrambles to report. “They’re getting away!”

* * *

“Where’s your ship?” Castiel shouts over his shoulder.

“You’re headed right for it!”

“What?! Where?”

“Just keep going!” Balthazar shoots a glance back at the garrison. “If you can aim for it, so can _they.”  
_

Four light fighters pull out in pursuit, cruising towards the bike.

“What are you–” Balthazar protests as Castiel veers away.

“We need to lose them,” Castiel says, “or your ship becomes a coffin.”

“We _will_ lose them,” Balthazar insists, fishing through his pouch. “If I couldn’t even manage that I’d be _long_ dead.”

He aims the remote, releasing the _Strahl’s_ cloaking and opening the cargo doors. Turning back sharply, Castiel flies the bike in at full speed.

“We won’t be able to accelerate fast enough to outrun their guns,” Castiel presses, following Balthazar into the cockpit.

“Then why’d you land?”

“You have _something_ up your sleeve,” Castiel takes the co-pilot’s seat and buckles himself in. “But it has to be more than a simple getaway.”

“Oh, but the daring dash is my _specialty,_ darling,” Balthazar starts the engines, the _Strahl’s_ wings slowly unfolding as they prepare for flight. “Now, don’t blink or you’ll miss the finale.”

Castiel sighs deeply and resigns himself to his fate.

The fighters encircle the _Strahl_ on three sides and aim their guns.

The blinding flash and sudden blast of acceleration knocks them all away, sending the ships rolling through the air.

By the time they’ve righted themselves, the _Strahl_ is but a wisp on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the above art is now postponed while I figure out what the FUCK I’m doing with Cass’ outfit. I am not a designer.
> 
> In the meantime though, consider this:
> 
> Balthier has a bounty on his head. His partner, Fran? does not.
> 
> In other words, _it is not known_ that “the infamous sky pirate Balthier” is actually a twosome.
> 
> This works _great_ because
> 
> 1\. We already know Balthazar is willing to take the heat for Cass, and with _flair_.
> 
> And in this context specifically? He’d be over the _moon_ about it.
> 
> “I don’t understand your excitement,” says Cass. “You’re wanted for two different people’s crimes now.”
> 
> “What’s not to understand?” cries Balthazar. “I can be _in two places at once_ now. Find me another sky pirate with _that_ to his name!”
> 
> 2\. If Cass isn’t a sky pirate, then he’s an innocent bystander.
> 
> “We’ve got the sky pirate cornered! –oh no, he’s taken that viera hostage!”
> 
> They steal something not worth pawning? Cass returns it for the reward instead.
> 
> Broke? Cass hands Balthazar in for the bounty, then breaks him out of prison.
> 
> That last idea they just like to laugh about, until Balthazar cracks the absolute worst joke Cass has ever heard in his many, many years. Then he’s like
> 
> “I hope you sleep well tonight, because I’m turning you in come morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

** 2.2 **

They cross the border into Nabradia, mixing innocently with the air traffic en route to Nabudis. Balthazar brings the _Strahl_ down into a private hangar, like any other well-to-do tourist.

“There, you see?” He turns to Cass with extreme satisfaction. “A riveting escape, just as promised.”

“I think I blinked,” Cass returns the smile, if only out of relief, as he exits the cockpit.

“Leaving so soon?” Balthazar leans over his seat. “Haven’t forgotten anything, I hope.”

Cass fixes him with an exasperated look. “Why, is there something you’re offering?”

“No,” Balthazar grins, “but if you’d care to join me for a drink, I’ll _tell_ you all about it.”

Cass’ jaw tightens as he turns on his heel. Balthazar leaps up after him.

“Now, wait a moment, Cass–”

Castiel spins back, stopping him short.

 _“Cass?”_ he demands.

Balthazar clears his throat and waves an awkward hand between them. “It’s a shortened version of your name,” he explains.

Cass sighs, but steps back. “Do you want anything _other_ than to gloat?”

“’Gloat’?”

“You’ve outwitted me twice now. Is the satisfaction not enough for you? What do you still want from me?”

Balthazar stares, indignation stiffening his shoulders as he abruptly crosses his arms.

“I want your _help,”_ he retorts. “I’ve _asked_ you twice now. If I’m willing to tell you what I’ve found, can you not at least hear me out?”

“I just don’t understand,” Cass shakes his head, his voice softer but still stiff. “The sky pirate Balthazar doesn’t do favours and doesn’t take partners. Why now? Why me?”

“Because we share a common _goal,_ my dear, _and_ I can trust that you won’t end this partnership with a knife in my back.”

“I could.”

“You won’t.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t work with humes, you’ve made that abundantly clear,” Balthazar continues. “You don’t covet their coin, either. And, whether you _like_ me or not, you know I dabble in foiling Imperial ambitions. You have not a thing to gain from turning me in, but the world has a little to lose, and _that_ matters to you.”

Cass opens his mouth, closes it, and sighs.

“I _could_ kill you and take this ship,” he points out.

“Then you’d have been better off _not_ saving my skin,” Balthazar counters. “Twice.”

Cass takes a deep breath, but Balthazar quickly raises a finger.

“Now, perhaps we could continue this somewhere more comfortable?” With an airy bow, he gestures to the _Strahl’s_ modest kitchen. “Would you care to take a seat?”

After taking a moment to roll his eyes, Cass relaxes into a small smile.

“If you insist.”

* * *

“Madhu?” Balthazar offers the bottle.

“No, thank you,” Cass wrinkles his nose at the pungent scent. Balthazar puts it away without pouring a glass.

“Straight to the point, as you wish,” he shrugs, reaching into his pouch for a pair of papers.

“I know where they’ve moved that machine,” he explains as Cass studies the maps. _“And_ when they’re testing it.”

“Or, you _did,”_ Cass looks up slowly. “Now they _know_ you know.”

“And whose fault is that?” Balthazar huffs.

“Mine,” Cass answers, “until they realized the papers are missing.”

“Sure, sure,” Balthazar nods. “Of course, it is _much_ easier to replace said papers without the guards all in a tizzy.”

“Fine,” Cass sighs loudly. “It’s _all_ my fault the Imperials are onto us. But you still want my help, because…?”

“Because it doesn’t _matter_ if they move it, not with a viera on their tail.”

“Is that so.”

“Well, how did you find out about it in the first place?” Balthazar leans both hands on the table. “You followed the _Mist.”_

Cass tilts his head slowly. “How do you know?”

“After we first…crossed paths,” Balthazar straightens up, taking a deep breath, “well, I had to know who had given _me_ the slip. Naturally, I assumed my sources were selling out behind my back, but…no one had ever heard of you. Somehow, we had come to the same place through thoroughly different clues.

"Which begs the question, what were yours? What trail did _you_ follow that I didn’t? Or rather…that I _couldn’t.”_

“Of course-” Balthazar continues before Cass can interject. “That thing is only supposed to consume Mist when it fires. The fact it’s _leaking_ makes it dangerously unstable.

"But then again,” he grins, “that also makes it visible, to you.”

Cass studies him for a long moment.

“You really are quite knowledgeable, for a hume,” he admits. “How many viera have you slept with?”

Balthazar scratches his chin. “Is _that_ what they’ve got on my wanted poster nowadays?”

With a quiet sigh, Cass pushes himself to his feet.

“I’m grateful for the information, truly,” he says. “And you’re right; whether they move it now or not, I _will_ find it.”

Balthazar inhales stiffly. “‘But’?”

“I’m going alone.”

“Why?!” Balthazar blurts out. “I can accept you still don’t trust me, but will you not at least give me a reason?”

Castiel raises his eyebrows, his gaze sliding slowly around the room.

“You know…I’ve never seen a ship of this design before,” he gestures around the hall as he speaks, making his way back towards the cargo hold. “But I heard a rumour, some years ago, about an Imperial fighter with a new, folding wing construction.”

He stops to collect his hoverbike, the large cargo doors grinding open behind him.

“Supposedly a prototype was built, but after that, no more was heard about it.”

With a shrug, Cass leads his bike down the ramp into the hangar. Balthazar watches him with a frown.

“It was too expensive,” he calls out, crossing his arms when Cass looks back up. “There weren’t enough benefits to the folded wings to offset the cost, so the whole project was scrapped.”

“'Not enough benefits’?” Cass scoffs. “No other ship can accelerate like you did.”

“The engine was _my_ design,” Balthazar counters. “Most of this was.”

“And the folding wings?”

Balthazar’s jaw tightens.

“Well, at any rate,” Castiel looks away, “you must have been someone very important to get close enough to steal it. Now I have to get a _new_ weapon away from the Archadians-”

He turns back as the hover’s engine whirrs to life.

“So I hope you can understand why I won’t let _you_ near it.”

“I _was_ an Archadian,” Balthazar answers sharply, “back then. I bargained it for my freedom. Surely _you,_ of all people, can understand that.”

Cass stares, then slowly looks away, a small smile following a long moment’s thought.

“Maybe you’re right,” he admits. “I apologize.”

“But you still won’t reconsider.”

“…No.”

Cass kicks off, the bike rising skyward.

“What about you?” Balthazar calls one more time. “Who were you before you left the Wood?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Cass smiles wryly. “I was a viera, back then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While, for readability’s sake, I’m not actually going to change how I write it, it should be noted that viera!Cass’ name would:
> 
> 1\. be two syllables (cas-tyel) rather than three (cas-tee-el), and
> 
> 2\. would be spelled Kstjl or maybe Kastjl, in keeping with the usual pattern for viera in this game, eg. Jote, Mjrn, Krjn, Ktjn (“Fran” being a clear outlier).
> 
> It should also be noted, as per my personal canon, that nicknames are quite uncommon among viera, due to the formality of even their everyday speech. Children may have nicknames, especially amongst themselves, but it’s rare to carry these to adulthood.
> 
> To a certain extent, viera outside the Wood are changing this, and sometimes adopt pet or nicknames, but almost always only with intimate partners (itself rare).
> 
> It should further be noted that Cass had assumed Balthazar, being so sexy and knowledgeable, _knew_ that little tidbit of viera lore, and was deliberately forcing the issue of their closeness by calling him “Cass”
> 
> or, worse, hitting on him.
> 
> But when he gets angry, Balthazar fumbles. “It’s a shortened version of your name” isn’t even a single entendre.
> 
> So he drops it. ...mostly.
> 
> (Additional tags from the original Tumblr post:  
> #hence his minor needling later in the convo about balthazar’s viera bedding count #which balthazar again deflects #he really doesn't know #balthazar: 'my dear' cass: #balthazar: 'darling' cass: #balthazar: 'cass' cass: 'do you KNOW me??'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These "xx.(x)" chapters don't follow straight from the "main story," and they're not in chronological order.

  


  


** xx.1 **

They follow the winding trail out of the woods, passing through the well-tended fields overlooking the village. The houses are sparse this high up; Cass stops along the path to look back at one on the hilltop.

“Hm…?” Balthazar turns back to him curiously.

“Look.” Cass nods into the distance.

Balthazar takes a moment to watch a small, fond smile spread on Cass’ face before following his gaze. The little house is quite a ways up, and Balthazar has to squint against the setting sun before he makes out the two figures racing across the grass.

“Ah, children,” he chuckles. “-oh!”

The children are viera, tearing after a toy with makeshift weapons. As the wind settles, he can hear their laughter floating down the hill.

“I’ve never seen viera so…rambunctious,” he observes. Cass hums softly in response, his eyes heavier than his wistful smile.

“I haven’t seen _any_ children since I left the Wood,” he says.

“Is that so?” Balthazar strokes his chin. “Now that you mention it…”

Cass raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“Neither have I,” Balthazar continues. “Not a single one. I wonder why-…”

He stops himself. The question seems more than a little presumptuous.

But Cass merely shrugs, looking back up the hill.

“To leave the Wood is a decision a viera can only make for herself,” he explains. “It mustn’t be forced - because it can never be taken back. To not even give them that choice…”

Cass shakes his head.

“It just seems too cruel,” he says, without judgement.

They fall silent, Balthazar shifting his weight as he thinks.

“Then perhaps they may choose to return?” he asks. “Mustn’t every viera at least have the opportunity to learn the Green Word?”

Cass tilts his head, a small smile warming his eyes.  


“Then I can only hope someone back home will see it that way,” he admits. “It certainly doesn’t go _against_ the Law.”

Apparently satisfied, Cass begins back down the path.

“Oh!”

He looks back when Balthazar calls out - and startles when he sees the children waving.

“You’ve been spotted!” Balthazar coos, rocking back on his heels. “Now you simply _must_ introduce yourself.”

“What? No, I–” Cass shakes his head. “Their parents may not even want me around.”

“Parents?” Balthazar casts his eyes about with obnoxious casualness. “I see no parents. I hadn’t seen _any_ other viera until just now.”

Balthazar leans in close to Cass, frozen in place. “In fact, I’m sure _they_ haven’t either. Why, those little ones must be _dying_ to have an elder sister, and you won’t even stop to say ‘hello’?”

“You…” His cheeks red, Cass’ eyes slide stiffly to meet Balthazar’s exaggerated grimace. “You had better stow that silver tongue of yours, before I decide to sell it.”

“You can make a gift of it,” Balthazar offers happily.

Cass scoffs, looking back up when the children begin to shout, making their insistence plain.

Slowly, he begins up the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

** xx.2 **

“This one!”

Cass picks the tree, and Balthazar follows with the basket, setting it down under the most plentiful branch.

“Perhaps we should climb up and cut them,” he says. Even the nearest apples are just out of reach.

“Oh?” Cass casts him a wryly disappointed look. “You’d settle for the lowest hanging fruit?”

Balthazar defends himself haughtily. “Is that not the usual tactic?”

“Sure,” says Cass, “for you and every other dumb animal.”

As Balthazar laughs, Cass ascends the tree with two graceful kicks and disappears into the canopy. With barely a rustle, the first ripe apple comes soaring out of the leaves, and Balthazar leaps to catch it squarely in the basket.

Gauging Balthazar’s position by the sound of his feet - or his breathing, or his heartbeat - Cass sends every apple into the basket in a perfectly-aimed arc.

“Too easy!” Balthazar calls.

The next one comes four feet to the left - a tricky catch with the basket already a third full - then six to the right, to the back, left, front--

“Faster!” Balthazar taunts. “I’m not an amateur! _\---woah!”_

It takes some sharp dodging to catch them now, apples flying one after the other before the last one has landed. With the basket full - and heavy! - Balthazar stumbles, and only his most nimble footwork prevents the entire load ending up in the grass.

_“Hup--!”_ He’s only just steady when Cass comes sailing out of the tree himself, feigning a hurt expression as he stands where Balthazar had been one quick leap ago. 

“Sorry-” Balthazar offers a quick bow. “My hands were already full!”


End file.
